


their time has come

by leviya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: the stage of the famous and successful manga attack on titan comes to an end. for zeke and levi
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	their time has come

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read  
> i love reading comments  
> english is not my first language

as the curtains draw closer, velvet red, swinging on the stage, levi takes a deep breath. this must be end. no wonders if the audience did enjoy his journey they read, laughung, crying and anticipaiting each month.

the only thing he feels are his blades and cold breath escaping his still living body. the croud cheers. he heard their cheers for years. they tire him. 

the lights directed to his face blind him. he knows thousands are watching. their entertainment means his death. they paid to see this spectacle of a lost life. he turns and makes out a shadowed person about three meters away from him. its zeke. 

standing still, shaking as the lights fly over to him. there is a sudden silence. the child in his full grown body swollows hard, can barely breath. 

their time has come: the audience calls out to levi but his eyes remain on the figure next to him. the mighty looks frightend and alone. this must be their last encounter. like countless before it will end in violence, in bloodshed, torn limbs and screams. they enjoy this.

zeke faces him now, forcing a smile to his lips before reaching into his pocket. then lifts a cigarett to his mouth, lights it in an elegant motion and inhales sharply. the stage is filled with smoke, giving him a more mysterious look. 

“theyre watching us levi. theyre watching us fight our last battle.” he calmly speaks while his blood is boiling. shoulder to shoulder, never surrender. how right the mightnight sun is. isnt he supposed to be intelligent? sun of royal blood, little prince who never sleeps, warshief of a lost cause. 

“they sure enjoy themselves”

the lights dim around them, the stage seems smaller now, nowhere to run. the heavy curtains will hold them there, the light will burn their sight, and their hands will do what they were designed for: kill.

“saying our last words now, words the crowd doesnt care for, me, zeke yaeger they dont care for.”

“yes, you are nothingness, an idea robbed of its potential. a skipped heartbeat and a love long lost.”

who is sitting in the crowd watching them? its me and you. its our friend, our neighbour; whole populations. they enjoy war. its human nature they say. the two left from a mind 31 years of age are afraid. do they have a soul you wonder?

the energy changes, the people get angry. apples and cheap wine are hitting the floor before zeke. he forces himself to stand still. a brick hits his face, draws red from his forhead as he drops his cigarett. the monster can heal. 

both men turn to face each other. standing alone in the world destroyed by ideologies. they take two steps towards each other, no one is breathing. time has forgotten to exist. 

“i am about to die by the hand of levi ackerman, monster of titan science, one of the last of their kind, titled humanities strongest, my demise.”

“countless times i have said these words, that i will kill you monster, for you are the worst, you are to be erased from this world, never to be spoken of again, never to be remembered or loved, it is your own resolve that has brought you here. ill make it quick, there is no time to waste.”

standing face to face levi once again realized how tall zeke was. what a beautiful build with these blonde locks gracing his face, his nicly trimmed beard and round glaces. his eyes speak of a freedom he denies himself. zeke reached out in a last attent to feel warmth. levi doesnt grand wishes.

the people on the seats lose their minds. they stand, fists clenched. they wait for what they theoried to see years ago. finally the moment is here.

there theyre standing these two tragic lifes, fleeting, dramatic. the loved one against the hated. two opposide sides of the same story. one destined to succeed in his resolve, the other going down in shame.

“just one more kiss, just one more, before you end it, levi. like a year ago in the forrest. when your cheeks burned red against mine, when we were one together, when we were free.”

“they dont know about what happened in the woods that night.”

“they dont need to. it will remain our secret, our little happyness.”

zeke leaned forward, kissing levis forhead when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. grey eyes wide open, as levi and the crowd realized that zeke had walked into levis blade. blood pooring out of his vessel. and levi retrieved his weapon. the sword that kills monsters, titans, beasts, killed the last of its kind. it will be layed to rest for all eternity. they both collaps to the ground. zeke hisses. 

the masses cheer: the war is over! the hero has defeated the villain. the evil has been banished. it is over. over finally.

but zeke is still breathing. his head resting on levis legs until he bleeds out. levi is surrounded by his precious blood, warmly drowning him as he takes in the moment. nothing has changed. the world is still the same but feels empty. an empty shell just like this body in front of him. he wishes to join him, but they still want him. they want levi. only levi.

he silently prays for his time to end when he feels someone dragging at his jacket. mikasa raises his hand in a triumphant pose: “we have won, captain” she celebrates. no emotion left he faces the crowd. 

freedom

freedom

forgive me...


End file.
